Spring Time Picnics
by Southernbell1104
Summary: A simple Picnic turns into something more
1. Picnic Time

Title: Spring Time Picnics  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to CBS and  
Jerry B.  
Pairings: Speed/Calleigh Eric/Laura Horatio/Adele Alexx/Peter  
Summary: A simple picnic turns into something more  
Spoilers: none unless you count the water balloon fight between my friends  
and me one! (it gave me the idea for this fic.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Spring had official begun, and that could mean only one thing. It was time  
for the annual picnic at Alexx and Peter's house. Every year since Alexx  
and her husband had moved to Miami they had a picnic every spring. Everyone  
from the office came. Eric and Tim always tried to throw Calleigh and Laura  
in the pool, but they were usually the ones in the pool while Calleigh and  
Laura, managed to stay dry, laughed at them. Adele would normally get  
plastered and need up have Horatio take her home. Every year something  
would happen. There had been Chicken fights in the pool. One year there was  
even a food fight. But nothing would have prepared them for what was to  
come this year.  
Alexx was in the kitchen finishing up with the food it was almost one  
and soon every one would be here. Janie and Bryan, Alexx's kids, ran up to  
her asking when would every one be over. With a look of worry in Alexx's  
eyes she looked at her kids "They should be here soon. Now listen up Janie  
and Bryan I don't want anything bad to happen today. Some of your daddy's  
important co-workers are coming over and I want you to behave. Do you  
understand me?" Alexx asked with sternness.  
"Yes mommy. We'll be good,' replied both kids as they ran back upstair.  
Lord help me Alexx thought as she went back to cooking. Peter was a well  
know surgeon and some of his co-workers were coming over for the picnic as  
well. Peter had preached about how important it was that there was no child  
ness to go on well his friends were over. But little did alexx know her 10  
and 8 year old were planning the biggest surpise yet.  
Review, I'll write more once I'm back from ballet!  
Sarah~ 


	2. A Perfect Plan

Title: Spring Time Picnics  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters; they all belong to CBS and  
Jerry B.  
Pairings: Speed/Calleigh Eric/Laura Horatio/Adele Alexx/Peter  
Summary: A simple picnic turns into something more  
Spoilers: none unless you count the water balloon fight between my friends  
and me one! (it gave me the idea for this fic.)  
It was 1pm and Calleigh had already showed up. Not only did Calleigh have a  
perfect shot but she was always on time and is always said "Early is on  
time, On time is late." She meant every word of it too. Alexx and Calleigh  
were sitting in the living room when Alexx turned and said "hey Cal, I'll  
bet you 5 bucks that's Horatio."  
Calleigh had to laugh "You're on there is no way you know who that is cause  
there is no way you can see the drive way here."  
Alexx couldn't see the drive but everyone always showed up in order. First  
Calleigh. Followed by Horatio. Then Laura. Next was Adele. Tim came next.  
Delko was always the last.  
But as Alexx open the door she heard Calleigh scream YES as her heart sank.  
It wasn't Horatio it was Laura. Laura looked a little confused as she saw  
Calleigh jumping up and down with excitement.  
'Do I want to know?" Laura asked as she stared at Calleigh.  
"No I just lost five dollars to her." Alexx said as she handed Calleigh the  
money.  
"Thank you," Calleigh said with her southern twang.  
"Yeah yeah,' grumble Alexx.  
As they walked into the kitchen Alexx was wondering were the hell Horatio  
was. He was very predictable and this time he made her lose 5 dollars and  
Alexx wanted him to pay her back.  
"You do know that H is dating Adele now right Alexx?" Calleigh said as she  
slipped her ice tea.  
"WHAT!" Alex and Laura were both amazed cause never in a hundred years  
would they have guessed that.  
"Yeah they've been dating for a month now?" Calleigh continued, she had  
gotten over the shock of the news already.  
"and you know this how,' question Alexx  
"I beat it out of Adele. One mourning right after they started dating,  
Adele walked into my lab with this huge smile on her face. And Adele  
doesn't smile that much, so I told her to tell me want was going on or I  
shoot her, so she told me but she also said that if I told anyone she would  
get me."  
Both Alexx looked at Calleigh then at each other and then back at Calleigh.  
Since they were on the relationships Laura decided to do a little prying.  
"What about you and Tim," she asked Calleigh with a smile on her face.  
"What about Me and Tim," Calleigh said as she sucked on an ice cube.  
"Aren't you and Tim going out? The whole lab thinks so. Plus you and Tim  
are so cute together. You guys would be perfect together." Babbled Laura  
"Well the whole lab is wrong cause I'm not going out with Tim and that's  
not the only thing the whole lab thinks," Calleigh shot back. She was tried  
of people trying to get in her personal life.  
"What else do they think, huh" Laura said  
"They think you and Eric are going out as well." Calleigh was going to take  
this to the end.  
"NO they don't cause its not true!"  
"YES THEY DO TO."  
Before Laura was able to say anything Alexx stepped in.  
"You to are grown women know start acting like it and not like my two kids  
upstairs do you understand me?" Alexx looked at both Calleigh and Laura.  
"Yes mommy," both joked as the doorbell rang.  
As Alexx walked out of the room Laura said "Saved by the bell" Calleigh  
giggled as she fished another ice cube out her cup.  
As Alexx began greeting her husband's Co-workers, Janie came running down  
the stairs jumping into Calleigh and Laura's arms. She was fond of the two  
older women as they were of her. Janie then grabbed both women's hand and  
led them upstairs  
Upstairs Calleigh and Laura learned that Janie and Bryan were planning a  
balloon fight. They already had filled up want looked like at least 200  
balloons.  
"Were did you get all of this balloons?" Asked aura is amazement.  
"Dollar Tree," replied Janie  
"This is perfect" Calleigh exclaimed  
That got Laura and Janie staring at her funny.  
"Look," Calleigh stared to explain. "Janie window is right above the front  
door and once they get here....."  
"We can drop the bomb on them." Finished Laura.  
The girls didn't have to wait long, and lucky for them Eric and Tim showed  
up at the same time. Before the guys were even able to ring the bell both  
got a balloon dropped on their head.  
TBC.....  
Please let me know what you think!!  
Sarah 


	3. Bombs Away

Disclaimer is in Part 1 and 2!  
  
Not knowing what had hit them Tim and Eric looked up just in time to see Calleigh and Laura shut Janie's window. "Those girls are going down." Tim said as he picked part of a busted balloon.  
  
Calleigh, Laura and Janie were already for the fight. Having coming to Alexx's picnics for the last six years they already knew to wear their swimsuits. Each girl grabbed their buckets of balloons and head down the stairs into the garage and then outside where they hid waiting for the guys.  
  
Eric and Tim had decided to let them selves in and headed upstairs to look for the girls, but found Bryan first. Bryan told them want was going on. They then grabbed their balloons and head out front without telling Alexx anything. Bryan had told them that his mom didn't want anything bad to happen well his daddy's friends were over. So Eric and Tim said that if they stayed out front that nothing bad would happen.  
  
The guys slowly opened the door and looked around for their enemies. As they started to walk out closer to the cars the girls sprang up throwing the balloons at them. Calleigh's balloon hit Tim right in the chest. Laura's and Janie's hit Eric and Bryan's legs. Then the war was on.  
  
The people out back had no idea what was going on in the front. Peter and his friends were talking about work when Alexx realized that her co-workers were MIA. Not only did she not see her children but she couldn't hear them as well. Alexx excused her self and went upstairs to find everyone.  
  
Back out front the war was still going on and Horatio and Adele had pulled up. As they got out of their car the stood there watching the water balloon fight and laughing. The all of a sudden a water balloon fell right on top of Horatio's head. As he looked to Calleigh she was in a state of shock and covering her mouth. Horatio motioned for Calleigh with his finger and she slowly began making her way to him. She started stumbling "that balloon was meant for Eric I swear Horatio he is right on the other side of the car." "Now, now Calleigh. Don't worry too much. I'm just gonna have to help Eric and Tim soak you." And before Calleigh could take a step back Horatio grabbed her arms and spun her around so where Calleigh was face Tim. Tim had a huge smile on his face cause in his hands was the hose. "Aww, Come on Timmy. You won't spray little ol' me now would ya." Calleigh begged with a look of innocence in her eyes. "Since you called me Timmy, I sure am." Tim said as he began spraying her.  
  
Calleigh began trying to wiggle out of Horatio grasp but she could manage. He held her tight as Tim made sure she was dripping wet. Just then Alexx opened up the front door and screamed "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Alexx's screaming scared Tim so he jumped around to face her and the hose came with him. Alexx was now wet like everyone else. She yelled "you're dead Tim so you better run." And with that Alexx, Horatio, and Adele joined the water fight.  
  
Wondering where is wife and children were Peter, followed by his co- workers got up and started to look for them. They walked outside and stared at the sight before them. Calleigh had tackled Speed and was holding him down well Alexx was spraying him with the hose. Horatio and Eric were running after Laura and Adele trying to hit them with water balloons and Janie and Bryan were standing off to the side laughing at all the adults.  
  
Alexx's husband placed a hand on her shoulder scaring her. As she jumped she spray not only Peter but also his three other colleagues. Everyone turned around and starred in disbelief. Alexx had just soaked the four top doctors in all of South Florida and was laughing her ass off about it. Peter looked like he was about to yell but instead grab the hose away from here and sprayed all the CSIs. Once Peter got the hose it was everyone for them selves.  
  
Next part the couples will appear. Please review. 


End file.
